Sam And Dean with a demon
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Sam and Dean, stay in a Hotel while there father go 'hunting'. Little did he know that The kids where in danger already, Don't worry it's just a Demon. RnR thanks
1. Chapter 1

-1Dean-12

Sam-8

The hotel room was cheap, old and dark. John had left Dean and Sam at least 3 hours, 42 minutes, and 15 seconds ago. Sam wasn't counting or anything. With Dean in charge it was usually fun, kind of, but Dean was doing some research, reading old newspapers. So Sam, bored out of his mind began counting how long it had been since their father left. Suddenly Dean stood, but said nothing like listening to out for someone, or something as the case may be. Sam took his eyes of the clock and watched Dean.

"What's ther-" Sam stopped speaking when Dean put his finger to his lips telling Sam to be quite. So instead Sam tried to listen to whatever Dean might have heard. Dean sighed.

"Hey Sam, help me check if al the doors and windows are salted" Dean asked.

"But we've already checked"

"Yeah well than we're double checking" Dean said walking over to the window and quickly checking to see if the salt was still in place, relived it was he went over to the door and did the same. Sam ran into the bedroom and checked out the window in there once he made sure it was safe he ran into the bathroom. Sam made one small mistake though. He forgot to check the other window in the bedroom. Sam returned to the living room where Dean was quickly loading a shot-gun with Rock Salt, even if it wasn't a Demon rock salt hurts like hell, Dean would know.

"So we all Safe?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Yeah all the windows and doors are all salted" Sam replied, lying back down on the couch.

"Alright might've been nothing then" Dean placed the gun on the table where he was working and sat down again, going back to the research. Dean quietly looked up and saw Sam lying on the couch watching the clock yet again. Dean sighed.

"You wanna help Sammy?" Sam sat up immediately and moved over towards Dean.

"Sure what are we looking for?" Sam asked, grabbing a old newspaper.

"Disappearances, that follow a pattern or well anything that looks suspicious just show me and I'll have a look. Understand?" Dean glanced up to look at Sam, who was nodding and inspecting the newspaper carefully.

Twenty minutes later they heard a loud crash coming from the bedroom. Dean stood up with haste grabbing the gun, he pointed towards the hallway that led to their bedroom.

"Sammy come here" Dean ordered, and Sam quickly obliged.

"What do you think it is Dean?" Sam asked, beginning to tremble.

"I'm not sure, I really don't think it's good though" Dean answered bluntly, there was no point lying to Sam. "Now are you sure you checked all the windows and doors, Sam?"

"I'm pretty sure" Sam went rigid knowing his mistake. "Dean I forgot, there's that small window close to the roof in the bedroom I didn't check it. I'm sorry!" Dean seemed to growl, he looked down at Sam and sighed.

"Okay you know how to fire a shot-gun don't you?" Dean quietly asked, Sam quickly nodded. "Alright, point it at the hallway. I'm going to get salt to put across the hallway so it can't get us" Sam did what was ordered to do, hands shaky he pointed it to the hallway. Dean quickly ran over to the coffee table where they had a small container filled with salt, he carefully walked over to the hallway. He quickly took off the lid and poured it across the hallway, as he did so the lights flickered then went off. He heard Sam scream, it was the only thing he could hear. Until he heard something that he feared to hear, a gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"SAMMY!!" Dean cried, the lights slowly flickered back on, the way they had before. There was Sam lying unconsciousness on the floor, a small pool of blood next to Sam's head, but no hole in him so he didn't accidentally shoot himself. And a small ash pile in the middle of the room. Dean ran and dropped next to Sam propping Sam onto his chest.

"Sam, come on, open your eyes." Dean said desperately. "Uh Son of a bitch, come on wake up" Dean shook Sam a little bit more then lightly. "Sam wake up, please…"

A while later, Sam groaned and opened his eyes.

"Dean, is it gone?" Sam's voice was shaky and he was trembling badly, he had grabbed hold of Dean's arm.

"Is it gone?! Sam you killed it, are you alright?" Dean saw Sam nod weakly which was good enough for Dean. "Now lets get you cleaned up, can you stand?" Dean supported Sam as he slowly and painfully got up. Sam leaned heavily on Dean as he walked over to a chair in the kitchen, everything seemed to be spinning. Once he was sitting down Sam looked around his head felt like it was going to burst, the place was trashed. Everything was everywhere. Sam suddenly laughed softly.

"Hey, Dean do you think dad will notice?" Sam asked. Dean was in the bathroom looking for first aid things.

"Um, what do you think? I wouldn't worry to much if I were you though, you killed your first demon. Dad's going to be ecstatic." Dean came back a moment later with a bunch of things that he was carrying. He put them on the table and turned to Sam.

"Let me have a look at you" Sam bowed his head so Dean could inspect his injury. Sam heard Dean draw a deep breath.

"It scratched you, it's got, well it had three claws, they were extremely sharp, I'm surprised that you lived. The scratches aren't too deep though" Dean told Sam, although Sam wasn't entirely sure if Dean was talking him. "It might need stiches, I'll just have to put a bandage on it for now. Until Dad gets back anyway. Do you think you'll live?" Sam smiled

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me"

"It's my job Sammy, you did good" Sam waited patiently until Dean had bandaged his head, and yawned.

"Come on Sammy, you should go to bed" Dean said, helping Sam up.

"Umm, Dean can I sleep out here?" Sam asked, eyes half closed

"Of course you can, I'll get you a blanket" Dean quickly helped Sam to the couch then ran into the bedroom and brought out a nice warm quilt, and a pillow. Once Sam was settled down, Dean did a quick clean up of the room. The blood on the carpet wasn't coming out though so Dean ignored it and got a dust pan and brush and swept up the ash of the demon and threw it in the bin. The rest was pretty easy picking up the things that got pushed over, he finally picked up all the newspapers that was blown on the floor and placed them in a neat pile on the table.

"Great" He said to himself "I'm going to have to restart" So he sat down and began sorting through the pile. Occasionally he went and checked up on Sam, who was busy sleeping which made Dean smile, Sam had been through a lot. Dean was hoping that he would be okay, Sam was strong though. And only Dean knew how strong.

Note: I have put up this chapter quickly because a few people wanted me too, I didn't put a Note on my other chapter cause it was late and I was tired. Though people still reviewed Yay. Um okay, I did plan to finish with one more chapter but I can expand it to make this story go for longer I don't really know why but anyway. If you think I should make it go longer, or stop at the next chapter please tell me. Phew long note. Oh RnR thanks


	3. Chapter 3

-1At around 1:00 in the morning, the hotel door swung open and in came a tired John. John first saw Dean asleep at the table, the gun by his side. Then he saw Sam, and the bandage on his head. Then he saw the blood on the floor, and finally he noticed the salt next to the hallway. He carefully closed the door behind him, locking it and walked over to Dean. He roughly shook Dean, waking him up.

"Dean, what happened here!?" John asked concerned about what might have happened. Dean stood up and looked at his father.

"There was a demon in here, I didn't know though. I heard noises so Sam and I checked all the windows and doors. But Sam forgot to check one so I had to salt the hallway but the lights went off, and Sam got attacked but Dad, he shot it. Sammy killed a demon" Dean quickly explained, a hint of pride when he told John that Sam killed a demon.

"Dean your supposed to look after him to make sure these things don't happen!" John was angry at his eldest son, it was his job to look after little Sammy and as far as John was concerned he failed.

"I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean to let this happen, it was a mistake" Dean sounded distressed, well he was. Dean knew he's dad would respond like this, he often did when Dean stuffed up. Even when it was an accident. Little did Dean and John know though, Sam was awake and listening to this, he never before heard his father and Dean argue, Especially about him.

"Dean Winchester, When mistakes happen bad things take place we can't make mistakes cause if we do then someone might die" John spoke, staring his son in the eyes.

"But no one got hurt!" Dean argued

"Yes, this time, but next time it might be different. You have to look after Sam, you have to keep him safe"

"You're his father! You should be looking after Sam, you should helping Sam with homework and telling him things that might be important to him. Not telling me to look after him, he's your son Dad start taking responsibility for him!" Dean half yelled, but tried to keep a low voice for Sam.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, go to your room, now Dean!" Dean stormed off but looked back at Sam who was awake.

"Night Sammy" Dean muttered before, entering the bedroom and quietly shutting the door. John sighed, Dean never spoke out before but when he did John knew it was for Sam. John walked over to Sam and saw his youngest son awake and staring at him.

"Why where you arguing about me?" Sam's tiny voice asked. John sat on the edge of the couch.

"Just sometimes me and Dean get a little angry at each other, you shouldn't worry though okay, it's nothing big. So you killed your first demon, wish I was here. So hows your head feel?" John changed subjects quickly.

"It's fine, I'm going to go sleep in Dean's room, night dad" Sam quickly gathered the pillow and quilt and began walking down the hall. He knocked twice on Dean's door, he always knocked twice it told Dean that it was Sam. Dean opened the door and stood out of the way for Sam to pass. From his view Dean could see his dad and scoffed. He closed the door once Sam was in the room and walked over to the bed, laying the quilt over the mattress. Sam hopped in one side and Dean the other.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Sammy" Dean said quietly.

"It's okay Dean, Is that why you told me I wouldn't get into trouble because you did" Sam asked.

"Yeah pretty much, come on though you should get some sleep it's really late." Dean said pulling the quilt more around himself.

"Okay, thanks Dean, Night" Sam said making himself more comfortable.

"Nigh Sammy" Dean could feel Sam moving around still, Sam ended up moving closer to Dean, his protector.

"Dean, I'm glad you teach me things I need to know, I don't think dad would be able to do it as well as you do" Dean smiled as he fell to sleep.

The End.

Note: I'm done. I think I did this story justice, maybe. Well as long as people enjoyed reading it, I'm glad. I'll be writing more so if anyone likes my stories calm down. LOL RnR and tell me what you thought of the ending.


End file.
